A Trickster Christmas
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected April Fools' gift


This story was inspired by Ampanda's 'His Treasure' so what happens to the Impala was all her idea.

* * *

It was the sound of Dean yelling that first woke Sam up from the first decent night's sleep he'd had in months. Grouchy at being yanked so rudely from a wonderful sleep, Sam crawled out of bed and went outside, ready to do his own yelling when he saw just what Dean was yelling about.

The Impala was a bright almost hot pink, not its usual sleek black, and even from the front door of Bobby's house, Sam could see fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror.

To say that Dean was angry about whatever had been done to his car was the understatement of the decade, Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother so angry.

"Sonofabitch! I ever find the asshole that did this to my baby, I'll rip them apart!" Dean began checking the Impala to make sure that their weapons were still there and after finding them, it seemed that the only thing that had been touched on the Impala was the paint job, until Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Instead of Metallica, the radio began blaring pop music.

"What the FUCK?!" Dean's face turn the most interesting shade of red Sam had ever seen in his life. He watched Dean frantically hit the buttons on the radio and become even more frantic and angry as each radio station only played pop music.

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, which turned into full blown laughter as he watched his older brother frantically try to get the radio to play his beloved heavy metal. Unfortunately, Dean heard him, which just served to piss him off more.

"You think this is FUNNY?!" If possible, Dean's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he sent death glares at his laughing brother.

Trying to hold back his laughter, Sam decided to beat a hasty retreat back into house and leave his brother to continue his meltdown in peace. Hurrying back inside, he nearly tripped over Bobby who was wheeling himself out to see what all the ruckus was about. Ignoring Bobby's questions, Sam hurried upstairs, certain that he knew who was behind the Impala's sudden change in appearance.

Sure enough, the culprit was lounging on Sam's bed when he got upstairs, "What's with all the ruckus? Dean wake up with his dick gone or something." The question would've been more credible if Sam didn't see the knowing smirk tugging at his lips.

Sam smiled but didn't answer. Instead, he crawled up the bed so that he was straddling his lover's hips. He caught the other man's lips with his own and kissed him for all he was worth.

"I take it you enjoyed my gift?" Gabriel said smugly, smirk still firmly in place.

"That was for me? I thought that was a gift to yourself considering that today is Trickster Christmas."

"It's bad taste to give yourself a gift, even for Tricksters. Besides, I can fuck with Dean whenever I want, so it wouldn't really be a gift to myself. You've been so stressed lately, I thought it would at least cheer you up."

Sam smiled softly, "I loved it. But you're going to have to change the Impala back sooner or later, I'd hate to think what Dean would do if it stayed that way." Honestly, he hated to think what _he'd _do if they were stuck with a hot pink Impala that played nothing but Britney Spears and boy bands.

Gabriel smirked, "I will, but right now, I want to celebrate Trickster Christmas the fun way." Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel had snapped off his clothes, flipped them over and hoisted Sam's long legs over his shoulders and all thoughts about Dean and the Impala quickly evaporated from Sam's mind.

Hours later, as Sam was standing in the kitchen fixing dinner, Dean was sitting at the table still grumbling about his poor baby when all of a sudden, Metallica began blaring from the backyard, making everyone jump. Dean jumped out of his seat and ran outside, Sam peeked outside to see the Impala back to its normal color, flashing its headlights and blaring Metallica.

Biting back a smile, he looked over his shoulder to see Gabriel lurking in the hallway, smirk firmly on his face, hand in its post snap position.

Sam smirked and turned back to fixing dinner; he used to hate April Fools' day, but he had to admit, Gabriel had definitely changed his mind. He loved Trickster Christmas.

The End


End file.
